


Of Warmth and Cuddling

by dayishujia



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Three-Sentence Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a glance in the daily life of jack and ianto (three blurbs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Warmth and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> written for miss-loves-a-story @ tumblr.com with the prompt: warmth, cuddling, h/c (hurt Ianto)

_**warmth** _

> "your hands are warm," jack murmured, savoring the feeling of ianto’s hands on his cheeks, his forehead against his, and the way his breath felt ghosting over his lips. 
> 
> "how long have you been standing here?" ianto asked just as quietly, not wanting to move his hands to fetch his keys just yet. 
> 
> jack didn’t answer, just smiled and pushed forward just enough to steal a kiss. 

_**cuddling** _

> that was the best thing about winter, ianto decided, leaning just a bit further back into jack’s body.
> 
> the couple were huddled up on the floor, up against the foot of the sofa, watching Christmas specials on the telly and enjoying a rare free night. 
> 
> with jack’s arms around him, legs entangled in his, and a blanket overtop them both, cups of coffee forgotten at their sides, a person never quite felt so much like  _home_  before. 

_**hurt/comfort (hurt ianto)** _

> it wasn’t a serious injury but that knowledge didn’t help calm his racing, aching heart. 
> 
> jack wasn’t sure what had come over him; injuries on the job were nothing new and nor was it ianto’s first time getting hurt in the field but the fact that it was a plan that he implemented that placed ianto in the line of fire made his heart ache in a painful, unfamiliar way.
> 
> he didn’t like that he was becoming an overprotective lover but, as he held a hurt ianto in his arms, he wished for nothing more than the ability to protect the young man from anything and everything so that he would never have to see his face contorted with that kind of pain ever again. 


End file.
